A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by OutsideLookingUp
Summary: It's a funny thing being mute. It doesn't feel like a disability... but people still treat me as though it were. I'm not frail or weak. I'm just like any other teenager. It's infuriating.  A/U   Chell x Companion Cube. Maybe Chell x GLaDOS.
1. Monotonicity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Portal, It is owned by Valve.

* * *

><p><strong>A picture is worth a thousand words.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monotonicity<span>**

Sameness or dull repetition in sound, style, manner, or color.

* * *

><p><span>Chell<span>

"Alright, gentlemen, prepare to be virtually re-educated on test rooms. Everything you know - or thought you knew you knew - has to be destroyed, overwritten, formatted, and then reformatted. Aperture Science has once again outdone itself.

_Does that mean our term papers will need different material on them...? That means I have to rewrite mine_...

I raised my hand in an attempt to get the teacher's attention. Maybe he didn't see me, or he was just ignoring me purposely. Even though he hadn't acknowledged me, I still kept my hand in the air. I'd be damned if I was going to fail because he ignored me.

...

Five minutes passed and I was beginning to get pissed. I didn't take to kindly to being ignored.

_I have a question, dammit!_

I slammed my hand down on my desk angrily, earning a few surprised looks from some students.

_Fine. If he isn't going to acknowledge me, I'll just write a new one with this material and turn them both in._

It's a funny thing being mute. It doesn't feel like a disability... but people still treat me as though it were. I'm not frail or weak. I'm just like any other teenager. Yet people act as if I need help; they step around me and take extra care not to hurt "The Mute Girl's" feelings.

It's infuriating, but there isn't much I can do, since I can't necessarily "speak up". I don't feel like being mute would impair me. I'm not incapable of helping myself... Despite popular belief, I prefer to accomplish things on my own.

Of course, there are things I can't accomplish; but for those things I have C.C.; one time I got placed in a Spanish class that was mostly speaking and listening. I had to text C.C. to save me from a long- and very one sided- argument about how I need to grow up and stop giving the teacher the silent treatment and do the work. She had to come in and explain to him that I couldn't in fact do the work because I was mute. After that, she had to go to see Principle Johnson to help me get my classes switched to something... more suitable.

Needless to say, C.C. thought that was hilarious.

_" I don't hate you... " _My phone singsonged from my pocket breaking my train of thought and effectively silencing the teachers ranting.

_I really have to remember to silence this thing in the morning..._

"I thought I had made it clear that ALL cell phones should be silenced during my class," the teacher said, combing over the students as he searched for the culprit.

I waited for him to stop eyeballing the classroom before reading the text message.

✉Hey Chell! I decided not to stay after so I can walk home with you! :)✉

_She couldn't have waited until we got out of class to tell me...? Jeez C.C..._

_._

_.._

_..._

It had only been twelve minutes since I got C.C.'s text and I was already beginning to dose off during the teacher's lesson. I had just gotten out of gym and they had the most athletic students demonstrate the best way to avoid turret fire during testing. I'm glad they filled the turrets with pellets and not bullets, or this welt on my arm would be slightly more serious.

After about thirty minutes, I had grown tired of listening to the teacher drag on about the easiest way to navigate a test room with Aperture Science's new invention: Panels.

Hoorah...

The day dragged on endlessly. I thought the bell was never going to ring. I swear I was seconds away from looking down the barrel of an Aperture Science Enrichment Center Dual Portal Gun... and pulling the trigger. I'm not suicidal or anything; I'd just prefer getting my head sucked off into a quantum space hole than this lecture.

"Obviously, you all know what the standard test room is: four walls and a ceiling. Good enough for science, right? Wrong! It's not good enough for Aperture Science. Throw everything you know about test rooms away, because Aperture has revolutionized the way Aperture Science Test Subjects take tests. They are... the planks of tomorrow! They're fully configurable and infinitely variable! They're safe and they help the test subject every step of the way."

I began to ignore the godforsaken lecture and instead doodled in my notebook. After a few doodles I wasn't pleased with I gave up and looked out the window.

I scanned the ground and sky hoping for something interesting but nothing outside caught my attention long enough to curb my boredom. My eyes began to feel heavy despite my _obvious_ conviction to stay awake and allowed them to flutter shut.

_I got B+ on my last test...I think I can afford a nap._

...

...

...

Something tells me I would have been sleeping at that desk all night if C.C. hadn't come and found me. You would think that for someone who can't speak, I would be harder to find.

"So, were you planning on spending the night here, or are you coming home?" a familiar voice called as an all-too-annoying finger jabbed me in the rib cage. I would have groaned for her to go away, but being mute, it was more of an angry sigh.

"Come on, Chell, my mom is going to worry if we don't get home soon," she said, poking me in the ribs again.

If looks could kill C.C. would have burst... twice, but instead she only flashed her trademark smile. It was always hard to be angry with her. It was just impossible. So, I just smiled back at her and yawned.

I looked around the now-empty room and my smile slowly lowered to a slightly annoyed frown. C.C. must have immediately guessed why my expression changed so suddenly, because she began to laugh. Her laugh was smooth and soft. Like the pitter patter of a river.

"No one wanted to wake you up, you seemed tired," she said, sitting in the desk next to mine.

In rebuttal, I rubbed my eyes and began to stand. I must have been sleeping for longer than I thought, however, and ended up tripping over my own feet. I would've ended up eating the dust on the glazed tile floor if C.C. hadn't caught me.

"Seriously Chell...you are such a klutz," she giggled, pulling me into an upright position.

I know anybody could have easily made that mistake, but for some reason I turned at least five shades of red. I didn't want C.C. to see, so I pretended to rub more sleep out of my eyes.

"Aww, Chell's embarrassed!" C.C. teased, clearly seeing through my attempt at hiding my face.

I ignored her and turned away, hoping to at least hide the new blush that crept on to my face.

"As much as I like seeing you embarrassed, we really should go" C.C. said grabbing our bags and walking towards the classroom door.

I could only smile as I watched her leave the room.

"Come on!" I heard her shout from the hallway.

_I love that girl._

* * *

><p><em>AN_

First I want to thank LadySchadenfreude for pushing me, encouraging me, and helping me turn this into something readable.

secondly i thank Valve for the Characters :D

I hope you all don't think Chell is OOC but it's hard to judge a silent characters..well character.

If you don't know who C.C. is you must not be a huge fan of Portal...but if you seriously can't figure it out it's Companion Cube.

Please review! It'll motivate me to make chapter two :).


	2. Solitary

**A picture is worth a thousand words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solitary<strong>

living alone; avoiding the society of others

* * *

><p><span>Glados<span>

* * *

><p>I'll never understand people... No matter how many times I try to analyze their irrational behavior, I always come up with a blank. It gives me headaches. Honestly, thinking about the complexity - or lack thereof- of the human brain is just nauseating.<p>

"Father, where is the aspirin?" I called from my room.

...

Nothing.

"Father! I need an aspirin! Or two..." I yelled a little louder.

...

Still nothing.

"Dammit...I don't know why I bother. If he isn't tinkering with random inventions in the basement, he's in a meeting somewhere. I'll have to remember to cripple him one day so he'll stay home more." I cringed at the bitterness in my own joke.

_Who am I talking to again...? _

After searching all four of the bathroom's cabinets and failing in my search for the aspirin, I walked down the grand staircase and into the kitchen, where the basement door is located.

"Father!" I yelled down the stairs after opening the door... cautiously; one time, our maid haphazardly opened the door and a fireball singed off her eyebrows. That was the last time Father experimented with napalm... and the last time our maid showed up for work.

I let out an exasperated sigh and slowly descended the stairs, half expecting to see my father... or at least pieces of him scattered along the floor.

I'm pretty sure I would have favored that over what I actually did see.

"Hello, Daughter Unit... Please insert greeting card," My father - dressed in a plastic robot suit dangling from the ceiling by his feet - said in his best robot impression.

Yup. I would prefer him in pieces.

"I'll find the aspirin myself," I said bluntly and began to head back up the stairs.

"Hey! Don't just leave me stuck here!" He yelled after me.

.

..

...

It took at least twenty minutes to get him untangled from the cables he was hanging from, and another fifteen to get him out of the robot suit.

"Can I go back to my homework now?" I asked, exhausted.

"You know, Glados... You were a lot more fun before your mother passed" He said, looking concerned.

"Caroline died eight years ago, Father. I can hardly remember what I was like back then," I replied, annoyed. I narrowed my eyes and took another step up the stairs, warning him that he was in dangerous territory.

"And you never used to call her Caroline... Is there something wrong? You know you can-" He continued but I cut him off.

"I'm not in the mood, Father," I said flatly.

"Glados, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He said, his deep blue eyes boring into my own golden ones.

"I have to go finish my homework ..." I said, walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

.

..

...

I stood staring at the trembling box that was on the countertop.

How had I missed that?

I took a step closer, and the box mewed at me.

Boxes don't do that. I snatched off the lid and glared at the little kitten inside. It was mostly grey and white with piercing blue eyes.

I reached in and grabbed its collar, reading the name inscribed on it.

"Wheatley."

"Father...What the hell is this?" I yelled, still staring at the little ball of fur, who flinched at my outburst.

"Happy Birthday, Dear," was his simple response.

"I don't like you," I said to the kitten, placing the lid back on and heading up to my room.

I could hear Wheatley whine in annoyance.

_Father will take care of that. I have homework to do._

I walked up to my room, stepped inside and closed the door.

...

"Perfect... I still don't know where the damn aspirin is..." I muttered, slumping into the rolling chair that came with my desk.

"Whatever... right now I need to finish this homework," I said, turning to face my laptop.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small white bottle.

.

..

...

...

...

It was the aspirin...

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I dropped my head onto my desk and just sat there for a bit.

"I'm going to sleep..." I mumbled, and cut off the light.

* * *

><p>AN

This chapter was much shorter than I initially hoped but I think it turned out well regardless.

Review! They make me an ever so happy writer! :D

I hope you won't attack me for what I've done to Wheatley but I don't like him. He tried to kill me... and POTaDOS


	3. Seductivity

**A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words**

* * *

><p><strong>Seductivity<strong>

A further measurement of one's ability to entice another by physical, logical, or other unregistered means.

* * *

><p><span>Chell<span>

_Hey no fair! I was nowhere near those bullets!_

"HA!" C.C. cheered as I watched the 'Game Ending Kill-cam'

_You cheated! I quit!_

"Psh! Don't give me that 'I cheated' crap! I beat you fair and square!" she said, sticking her tongue out.

I stood up and put the PS3 control on the top of the T.V. And sat back down on our bed.

_...Don't have to be an asshole about it..._

"Aw, don't be a sore loser Chell! I'm just the best at Call of Duty" C.C. teased, poking me in the stomach.

_You are not! _

"I am too!" C.C. singsonged, shoving me lightly.

C.C.'s ability to read me like a book never fails. No matter what it was, it was as if C.C. knew what I was thinking.

_Huff..._

"Awww, is someone being grouchy?" she said after I shoved her back.

I wasn't actually angry with her; that would have been childish. I just wanted her to think I was.

I let out an over-dramatic sigh and turned my head away from her, crossing my arms in the process.

I figured if I made a big enough scene, she might let me win for once.

"Hey, you're not mad are you?" C.C. said, trying to get a look at my face.

I turned more to avoid her eyes; if she saw my face, my cover would be blown.

"Come on Chell, don't be that way. I'll tickle you if you don't cheer up" She said, inching closer to me and wiggling her fingers.

_Crap!_

"I knew it!" C.C. yelled, pouncing on me.

_No! No! No! Stop it! Please!_

"NEVAH!" She screamed, tickling me harder.

I was extremely ticklish and C.C. knew it. Using it against me was so up her alley.

I tried to fight her off, but she was much stronger than I was.

_This isn't fair! _

"Stop squirming, you're making this difficult," She said continuing to tickle me.

_I can't! You're tickling me! Hahahah, nooooooo!_

I struggled desperately to escape but only managed to make us both fall off the bed, onto the floor with a thud. Allowing her to pin me to the floor. I squirmed and writhed, trying to escape the onslaught of C.C.'s merciless fingers, but to no avail.

"Girls! Stop thrashing around up there! I don't want the ceiling to cave in on dinner!" C.C.'s mom yelled up to us.

_You heard her! Stop it!_

"She said 'stop thrashing around' not 'stop tickling Chell'" C.C. said matter-of-factually and went right on ahead tickling me again.

_You're evil!_

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." She said, giggling.

"Hey Chell, I know you're enjoying the view and all, but you can get from between my legs now." C.C. purred, flashing a toothy grin.

_You're a pervert!_

My face turned at least fifteen shades of red. C.C. teased me like this all the time. I don't know why.

It was kind of frustrating.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Chell. I was only kidding," she said, standing up.

"Chell! C.C.! Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat it!" I heard C.C.'s father call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, you coming to eat or did I traumatize you?" C.C. said, leaving the room.

_Seriously... she's going to be the death of me._

.

..

…

"So girls, how were your days?" C.C.'s Father asked taking a huge bite out of his steak.

I shrugged and took a sip of my Caribbean Punch. C.C.'s parents knew what that meant full well; "Same old, same old." C.C.'s family had an easy time understanding my gestures and mannerisms.

"It was pretty good, I got an A on my Thinking with Portals test. Oh, and I brought my Propulsion Gel Maneuvering grade up from a D to a B," C.C. said, beaming.

"That's great honey! Anything else?" C.C.'s mother said after wiping her mouth and placing the napkin on her plate.

"Well, a boy named Atlas asked me to go to the Aperture Science Party Escort Submission Position Ball," C.C. started, finishing her roll. "Why they call it that, I'll never know," she finished.

I wasn't sure what it was I was feeling, but it wasn't very pleasant. I ignored it and continued eating.

"Well, did you say yes?" C.C.'s father said, finishing up the last of his steak.

"I told him I would tell him tomorrow, but I think I might say yes," she announced.

"Well girls, It is nine 'o clock and we are going to see a movie." C.C.'s mother said, getting up from the table.

"Don't wait up," C.C.'s father said, doing the same and leaving the room.

"Hey! You're not going to stick us with the clean up, are you?" C.C. griped.

"Yes, we are, and if we don't hurry, we're going to be late." C.C.'s father said, returning from the foyer with his and his wife's coats.

"You girls don't stay up too late. And remember to set the alarm before you go upstairs," C.C.'s mom said, putting on her jacket and heading for the door.

"Slackers!" C.C. called before they said their goodbyes and left.

As soon as they shut the door, C.C. spun on her heels, turning toward me.

"House party!" she yelled.

_You're planning on having a house party in the time it takes to watch a movie?_

"No. I was kidding, I just wanted to get your attention to tell you: 'not it!'" she said, turning and running up the stairs.

_NO FAIR!_

_._

_.._

…

_I can't believe she made me do all these dishes by myself..._

I had been washing dishes for at least an hour. I had finally cleaned them all and just had to dry the last bit of dishes and put them away. The alarm was set, the lights were off, and I was ready to go to bed. I even thought C.C. had gone to sleep... I was wrong. Dead wrong.

"Hey babe..." an all-too-familiar voice purred into my ear. I felt a blush crawl onto my cheeks.

"When are you coming to bed? It's **awful** lonely up there without you." C.C. whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist.

_Ummm..._

"Come on Chell... leave those dishes alone and pay **me **some attention," she breathed, nuzzling her nose into the back of my neck.

Her breath was hot, leaving the hair on my neck standing up. I swear I was about to have a meltdown, but her presence on my back disappeared. I whirled around, completely flustered and bewildered.

_C.C., what the hell!_

"Relax Chell, I was only kidding... mostly," C.C. giggled.

I stood there gawking at her for at least a minute.

_That didn't happen... I imagined it. And what the hell did she mean by mostly?_

My heart was racing just as fast as the thoughts through my head were.

"Chell seriously, relax, I only meant that you **should** leave those dishes alone before you fall asleep in them. Besides, I was only apologizing for leaving you down here," C.C. said, putting her hand on her hip.

_I... I... I..._

"Come on, let's go to sleep," she said, yawning.

* * *

><p>AN

I feel bad for mentally abusing poor Chell but, oh well, she is the protagonist so it's gotta get better for her, right? Review! Every time you do, my kitten gets a new toy! (Not really, I have twenty-two dollars in my wallet.)


	4. Adorablity

**A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words**

* * *

><p><strong>Adorability<strong>

Adorableness.

* * *

><p><span>Glados<span>

I had to wake up early to finish my homework, which of course was no problem for me at all; I do what I must because I can; except today was different. I got no sleep because Wheatley kept meowing all night. Did you know cats can retract their claws at will? I didn't.

"I don't like you..." I said using my free hand to stop him from chewing on the lamp's power cord.

_I could just let him chew it...one less problem on my hands. But then I'd need to get a new lamp..._

Instead of continuing to attack the defenseless lamp cord, he latched on to my headphones and knocked over my cup; earning him a face full of water.

"Moron..." I said looking back at my laptop.

Instead of refraining from doing the thing that caused him discomfort, he ran around the room and did it again; Yelping in fear when cup fell over and hit him.

"Somehow...I don't feel sorry for you." I told Wheatley and saved my homework.

I stood up and closed the laptop, pulling out the ties that held my hair in place.

"I'm going to take a shower...don't do anything stupid. I know that will be hard for you but at least try." I said to Wheatley slipping off my pajama bottoms. Wheatley only stared at me as if I was some sort of alien.

"Pervert." I muttered stepping into the bathroom.

.

..

…

I loved showers, long hot showers always made me happy. As if I had an emotion that showers appealed to directly. But I don't. That would be weird. I had just turned off the water and stepped out of the bath tub, reaching for my towel. After drying myself off and wrapping the towel around myself, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"One day...I think I may wear my hair down." I said grabbing my hair ties and putting my hair up into what Atlas calls my "trademark hairstyle".

Exiting the bathroom my smile ran away. Probably for fear of what my frown would do to it.

"I..._hate_...you..." I said kicking Wheatley away from the shattered picture of my mother. I mean Caroline. I didn't kick him hard enough to hurt him; just hard enough to let him know I wanted to. He angrily meowed at me.

"I don't care. Now go away before I decide to put you in the blender." I growled kneeling down to pick up the pieces of glass from my mot- Caroline's picture.

"Mom..." I sighed staring at her picture.

Wheatley let out a soft meow as if to apologize.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you..." I said setting the picture on my dresser and throwing the shattered frame in the trash can beside my desk.

_..._

I snatched the charger from the wall and my computer pacing in one of the empty pouches on my messenger bag.I then grabbed my computer and the notes next to it and slipped in the largest pouch on my bag. I would have left then and there but Wheatley wouldn't get off my bag.

"I don't have time for this...Go. Away." I told him trying to swat him away from the bag.

He jumped off the bed sprinting towards my headphones. Failing to stop himself in time he slammed face first into my desk.

"Moron..." I said walking out of my room after grabbing my headphones.

I trudged down the stairs and sighed heavily.

_Stupid cat..._

Out of habit I waved to the spot where our maid usually wishes me a good day.

_It's highly unprofessional to abandon your job...even if your eyebrows did get burned off by a rouge fireball._

I turned to inspect the house before leaving. I didn't see anything and decided I should leave before I did. I began the boring walk to school, pulling out my Aperture Science Enrichment Center Music Emitter. I personally hate the name. It's such a mouthful. Imagine putting that on your Christmas list. I plugged in the headphones and pressed the play button letting the music soothe my irritated nerves.

"Hey! Glados!" I heard a vaguely familiar voice call to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw P. Body running towards me. I began to walk faster. It wasn't that I disliked P. Body; I just didn't want to talk to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey hold on!" She said running faster to catch up to me. I pretended not to hear her and made the turn onto the road that led to the front of the school running straight into Atlas.

_Perfect..._

"Hello Glados!" Atlas said waving rather frantically. His display of 'affection' was ignored.

Pulling myself up off the ground I tried to walk away and leave it as that. I don't think that it worked though.

"Yes, Blue...I see you. And no, I do not care." I said stepping around him. He hated it when I called him "Blue" He said it was stupid. I didn't think so; I only called him that because his eyes were a stunning blue. Not that it was all that impressive to me, they were just bright. I could hear P. Body run up behind me.

_I need to start taking a different route to school..._

"Glados! I'm glad I caught you!" P. Body – who I officially refer to as Orange because of her orange hair- began.

"Was that some kind of pun...?" I interrupted.

"No, your guidance counselor wanted me to tell you that one of your classes had been switched. Instead of going to Investment Opportunities Class in sixth period you go to Spike Panel Evasion." She finished.

"And I was switched because...?" I asked the annoyance in my voice more present than I had intended.

"The guidance counselor said something about you being way too far ahead of the class, and that you were squandering your talents.

_This day can't get any more annoying can it..._

"Thank you Orange...If there was a contest for my friendship you would be winning. But there isn't. So you aren't." I said walking by, mentally taking a note of each of their expressions.

_Interesting..._

_._

_.._

…

The day was moving by slowly, it was only 2nd period and I was already to go home and sleep. Not that I'd be getting any because of that damned cat. I honestly hated that cat. It was as if he set out to do any and every thing that was stupid. He was an imbecile!

"Glados can you tell me the easiest way to navigate to the top of a test room with out using portals would be? Assuming the object is in the room." The teacher asked interrupting my thoughts.

"...An Aperture Science Enrichment Center Aerial Faith Plate..." I said not even looking in the teacher's direction.

"Excellent!" He said moving on to his next question. "You all could learn something from Glados."

"Hooray...Five Science Collaboration Points for me..." I said under my breath.

The day pretty much continued like that, In the days defense it's always like that; Me running into people I really had no intention of acknowledging, then me answering questions from teachers who swear I'm a prodigy. It's tedious really. I would rather be locked in a giant room somewhere in one of my father's labs; listening to myself think about nothing and everything. A room in which the silence is deafening and the people are non-existent.

Please don't get me wrong I'm not anti-social, or one of those emo things...I just don't like Human Beings. They disgust me, I can't stand them; they're the selfish, self-centered, self-serving, egotistical, vindictive, cruel, things to ever exist. If it were up to me I would put them all up to doing something useful; something extremely dangerous and most of them would probably die, but useful nonetheless. Now People; them, I can stand. It's rare to find an honest to goodness Person, someone who isn't superficial and all-around repulsive. I think there is maybe a handful of them around here. People really are a dying breed. Did you know People are fifteen percent less likely to betray you under intense pressure than Humans?

.

..

...

"Glados! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Orange called to me as I entered the cafeteria after fifth period.

Honestly I would have rather eaten with Wheatley. But she saved me the confusion of my unexpected class transfer, and for that I suppose I owe her.

"Fine," I responded making my way over to their table.

Both Orange and Blue glanced at each other with questioning looks, most likely because I have never sat with them before today.

_I hope they don't get used to this. I don't plan on making it a trend._

As I sat down next to them something, or more accurately someone caught my attention. It was a girl. I could faintly here Orange and Blue's conversation about something but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to them; the girl had completely fascinated me, and the worst part was I had no idea why. I hated this feeling, I was acting completely irrational and I was helpless to stop it. I studied this girl examined her. Noted ever detail; from how soft and flawless her skin looked, to how her beautiful black hair framed her face, to the way her bright blue eyes lit up when she smiled. No matter how I tried to ignore this girl more and more she stood out to me. It was driving me insane. She was in essence adorable.

_I don't like people. What makes her special that she gets to penetrate my thoughts and inhabit them as if they were her own? _

I almost left the cafeteria. It was **that** frustrating. But I noticed something about her. Something I hadn't before. The girl hadn't said anything since she -_To my dismay- _captivated me. She was absolutely silent the whole time. The girl In front of her had been doing all the talking. How could someone talk to someone else for that long and not receive a response? Even more so not care that she hadn't received one. It was so peculiar.

_I swear I will never understand people…_

"Glados," Orange called breaking into my thoughts. "Glados are you okay? You haven't said anything to either of us since you sat down?

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I said looking back over to where that odd girl had been sitting. She was gone.

_Good. Now she will get out of my head…  
><em>

She didn't. She stayed in my thoughts all throughout the rest of lunch, and during my next class.

_Who was this girl and why had I suddenly become so transfixed on her?_

I tried to consider who it was she might be, tried to think of if I knew her. I tried to se if my brain had become so fixated on her because I had met or seen her before, but I hadn't so logically there was no reason for me to care who she was. I had just drooled over a girl that I didn't even know. And what's more; I wasn't homosexual…at least I didn't think I was. I had never been on a date with anyone so it's hard to say.

"Glados, we have to go soon," Blue said his voice clearly exhibiting his worry.

"The bell will ring in a couple of minutes," Orange said finishing the sandwich she had bought.

In all honesty I just wanted this day to end; but I would have settled for being able to go home and sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't even touched your lunch," Blue called as I began to stand up to empty my Grey Aperture Science Enrichment Center Human Food Consumption Carrier. A rather stupid name if you ask me.

"I'm. Fine." I started, rolling my eyes in obvious annoyance. "It wasn't very good anyway," I finished heading out of the cafeteria.

"Glados, wait!" I could hear Orange yell faintly. I ignored her. It felt like the safest thing to do…or at least the least annoying of my list of options.

.

..

…

I had made all the way to my sixth period class without being so much as spoken to; and for that I was grateful. However karma must have thought no such miracle should be given, and decided that my final class would be shared with none other than that odd girl from lunch.

_No it's okay…I didn't want my sanity anyway…_

"Alight, Test Subjects! Welcome to Spike Panel Evasion Class. Where the spikes are real and the dangers are fake. Or was it: the danger is real and the spikes are fake? Who cares? Just line up!" said the husky teacher who had sauntered in from the office beside the entrance. After a few seconds the other students went back to minding their business, and ignoring the teacher.

"HEY! I _said_ line up!" The man yelled; Authority lining his words. The students instantly fell in line. The teachers booming voice immediately establishing dominance.

"Today we are going to do our Mid-term Test, so-"

"Um…excuse me?" A soft voice called from the entrance, interrupting the teacher's announcements.

"What!" The teacher growled, obviously annoyed at the unwanted intrusion.

"I um...The principle wanted me to give you your updated roster." The girl squeaked, jumping at the teacher's unhappy response.

"Then give it here," he boomed stalking towards the now slightly frightened girl.

He snatched the piece of paper from her and shut the door in her face. Rather rude in my opinion.

"Anyway, Pick a partner and stand next to them while I put this in my office. And make it snappy." He said grumbling things under his breath as he walked.

All the other students – or test subjects, as the teacher called them – began to choose partners and eventually all the others had paired up and wandered off besides two; me…and the mystery girl.

_Jeez…_

I figured if I was going to survive this onslaught of cruelty life was supplying I would attack it head on.

I walked over to introducing myself.

"Hello…I'm Glados. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said extending my hand.

…

"This is the part where you tell me your name." I said slowly lowering my hand after she shook. I assumed she was just being ditzy and wasn't paying attention; however I was wrong, she didn't even attempt to respond.

"So are you planning to give me the silent treatment? Or does a cat have your tongue?" I asked, slowly becoming annoyed. She only smiled and shook her head.

"Then why don't you speak? Are you defective? I replied confused. If neither were the case why wouldn't she talk? She was really becoming annoying. Before I could ask her another question she pulled out her phone and began clicking away.

_How rude…  
><em>

She showed me the screen which read: "I'm sorry, I'm mute . My name is Chell, and It's nice to meet you ^^". I half expected her to burst out laughing, reveling in her triumph in successfully fooling her new classmate; but she didn't…she just smiled an apologetic smile and put her phone away.

_That explains everything. That explained why she didn't speak a word to her friend at lunch, why she hasn't said anything to me. _

A wave of relief washed over me. That's why she caught my attention, that's why I couldn't get her out of my head. She was a splash of color in this dull mundane school. I understand now, and can erase this from my memory.

"Alright prepare yourselves for the most intense testing experience you, young test subjects will ever encounter!" The teacher called walking over to a very ominous looking switch and flipping it effortlessly.

The sound of gears grinding together filled the room as the panels around the room began to move and shift causing the ground beneath us to vibrate softly. I studied the worried expressions around us and noticed that Chell didn't look perturbed.

_Interesting…_

"Alright, hop to it! These spike panels won't evade themselves!" The teacher boomed over the noise of the panels that were changing positions around the room. "Don't be afraid of them test subjects~ the spikes are made of rubber and there are safety nets below you to ensure your safety when – I mean if- you fail." The teacher continued.

It was amazing to see Chell navigate the spike panels as the danced around her. Her movements were so fluid and graceful yet at the same time, deliberate and precise. I found my eyes wandering to her whilst I was navigating the spike panels that moved around me, which is why it was my own fault when I slipped off the current panel I was avoiding.

_That's just my luck…_

I grabbed onto the edge of a panel that didn't have spikes and tried to pull my self up but soon realized I had no energy or strength to do so. In fact I was running on the nutrients I hadn't lost from yesterday…

_Looks like I should've eaten after all…I blame that god forsaken cat for not allowing me to get any sleep..._

I struggled and struggled but I just couldn't pull my self up.

"Just let go test subject!" I could hear the teacher calling to me.

"I'm not failing the first test my first day in this class! It would be illogical!" I yelled back.

I was using up all the energy and strength and could feel my arms giving out. The strain on my arms was becoming excruciating. I squirmed and pulled as hard as I could but I just couldn't do it…

_I __**really **__wish I would have eaten today…or at least gotten some sleep…that damn Wheatley…_

I began to feel my fingers slipping; the movement of the panel I was currently clinging to wasn't helping the situation at all.

_Great…I'm going to fail my first test in this class, and there's nothing I can do about it…_

The last thing I remember before falling into darkness under the panels was Chell leaping toward me.

.

..

…

* * *

><p>AN

I'm sorry it took so long everyone! My beta has been really busy, and then my power went out for seven and a half days =n=;;. And I found a baby kitten that was almost eaten by a stray dog and the dog ate it's mom and brother :( so she's been taking up my time so I haven't been able to do much writing! I hope noone gave up on it while i was gone~ Any who I hope you like!

This is the prelude to Chell and Glados officially meeting. :3 what lies ahead?


	5. Futility

**A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words**

* * *

><p><strong>Futility<strong>

the quality of being futile; ineffectiveness; uselessness.

* * *

><p><span>Chell<span>

The quality of producing no valuable effect, or of coming to nothing; uselessness

"Alright, Chell, I have to go call Cave – I mean Principle Johnson. I believe he already left, but I'm sure he would like to know that his daughter is okay and that after she rests for a bit more, she should be fine."

I nodded to her and she smiled. The nurse was a beautiful woman, she had to have only been about twenty-six, twenty-seven. She had short blond hair styled and cut so it fell in dainty curls and framed her face. She wasn't much shorter than me at all but it was kind of... cute that I was able to look down on her as she spoke. Not that her features were important, I just happened to notice them...I think.

"Okay, I'm off, I'll be back soon. If Glados wakes before I get back, tell her that she is completely welcome to leave unless she doesn't feel up for it," she said, grabbing her white nurse's jacket and heading for the door. I nodded once more and turned my gaze to Glados' sleeping figure in the Aperture Science Multipurpose Medical Bed. I would prefer it if they had called it something less lengthy. Not that it particularly mattered to me since I wouldn't be saying it anyway. I half chuckled at my own joke and sat down in the nurses chair; fiddling with the many doodads a nurse needs in order to take care of sick students.

I heard a shuffling and turned to see Glados rolling over on the Aperture Sci- I'll just call it a cot. It had been about fifteen minutes since Glados had fallen unconscious in Spike Panel Evasion class. Being the one who saved her, I was asked to take her to the medical wing.

I hadn't noticed before, but when I pulled her from under the malfunctioning spiked panel, her shirt and shorts had ripped, showing off her tight stomach and toned thighs. I found myself examining her soft skin; my eyes wandering up the curves until I stopped on her face, which revealed that she was in fact no longer asleep. Also revealing she wasn't happy.

_Oh..._

This would've been much easier to explain if I wasn't mute...

"I'm sorry, did you want me to move to a different pose or were you fine with this one?" she said flatly.

_I didn't even do anything wrong! Why is she mad at me? She's the one who took a nap under a moving spike panel... _

"You can leave now. I have better things to do than let you gawk at me while I change...Where are my clothes?"

I could only shrug. I had no clue where her clothes where; no one told me to get them.

"Perfect," she said, the annoyance in her voice more evident than before. I couldn't help but stare as she stood up. The scraps that were now passing as her clothes fell over her curves in a tantalizing fashion. Despite her unamused expression, she still looked quite beautiful; her hair was a dark brown, which was tied back into four neat and symmetrical pig tails. Her stunning gold eyes shimmered as the light from outside danced around the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything I could…borrow." She asked, cringing on the word borrow as if it threatened to hurt her if she uttered it.

I looked in my book bag and found the jacket that C.C. had bought me for my last birthday. I was going to give it to her but the thought of someone wearing it other than me made me feel kind of funny. I ignored the feeling and handed her the jacket. Glados was considerably shorter than me, so the jacket draped over her enough to cover the more revealing holes in her clothing.

"Thank you…" she muttered, avoiding eye contact with me. "I will return it later today." She finished looking around the room.

"No clock…What time is it, Chell?" she asked, turning to me.

I took out my phone from my back pocket and noticed that I had two text messages from C.C. and a missed call from her as well. I decided to ignore them for now to finish helping Glados; who clearly was having a bad day.

"Four thirty-two… School is already over… Do you remember if I left my things in the gym?" she asked me as she looked away from my phone. I flipped it open and began typing away.

"You did leave your things in there, I think we will be able to retrieve them since the Portal Ball team is practicing today :)" was the finished result of the message.

"Great…more people to stare at me while I'm barely clothed… Let's just get this over with," She mumbled, clearly pouting.

I nodded, a slight blush creeping on to my cheeks, and headed towards the gym.

…

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the entrance of the gym and walked in.

We had only taken a few steps in when Glados noticed her bag. We had taken a few more steps before realizing the Portal Ball practice had halted and all eyes were on the skimpy amount of clothes Glados was wearing. A few whistles and cat calls could be heard from the small crowd of athletes who had forgotten their practice all together.

"Let's get the _hell _out of here." Glados said through clenched teeth. I could feel rather than see the embarrassment emanating from her.

She began to shuffle quickly toward the door with me close behind her.

"Hey, Glados! Did you come to watch me practice?" a young boy called to her from the back of the crowd.

"Dear god…why now…" she mumbled, almost too quietly for me to hear.

The boy pushed his way through the crowd which had begun to lose interest in Glados' lack of clothing and gone back to their practice.

"How did you know I was on the Portal Ball team?" the boy asked, wiping sweat off of his forehead with his arm.

"I didn't," she replied flatly, clearly not wanting to talk to him.

"Oh…well how is life? You seemed pretty annoyed this morning, and at lunch you totally spaced out," he said.

"If I promise to miss you, will you go away?" she asked, obviously hoping he would take a hint.

He didn't, however, and continued asking questions. I would have helped her, but there's not much I could've done, being mute and all.

"I didn't know you listened to My Artificial Romance, have you heard their new album?" he said, noticing her – my – jacket.

"I don't. Now please go away I'm very late." She said.

"For what?" He asked, moving his foot and inadvertently stepping on Glados shoe lace.

"I have to feed my cat. Now, if you'll excuse me," she grumbled, attempting to walk away.

I tried to stop her, I really did. But I wasn't fast enough to prevent her fall. She took two steps, her feet tangling in the shoe lace the boy was currently stepping on, falling forward and landed directly on her face, giving the whole room a very generous view of her underwear.

"Aw yeah! Way to go, Atlas!" another boy who had saw it unfold yelled from across the gym. All the boys stopped practicing again and began gawking and laughing at the white panties that had turrets on them Glados was sporting.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The boy – Atlas – said, attempting to pick her up.

Glados slowly stood up, brushed herself off, and calmly walked out. Atlas tried to follow after her but the other members of his team swarmed him with congratulatory high fives, so I followed her instead.

As I exited the gym, I saw her leaving the building.

_Damn…_

.

..

…

After trying to catch up to Glados and failing, I began to walk home. The walk was much longer and much more boring with out C.C. there to keep me company.

_Oh, CRAP! I forgot to reply to C.C.!_

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text message apologizing and explaining why I was so late:

"I'm SOOOO sorry! One of my classmates passed out in class and the teacher asked me to take her to the clinic! Then after that I had to help her find her things."

"I waited for you for like half an hour!" was her response.

I knew she would be upset; we always walk home together. One time, she caught the flu and had to stay home for a week and a half, and even though she was sick she came all the way up to the school just walk back home with me. This had been the very first time we didn't walk home together.

"I'm really, sorry C.C. :/ if it's any conciliation, I'm walking home alone too," I replied.

"Well you deserve to, for making me wait for you. I ought to punish you," she sent back.

I shuddered at the thought of C.C. punishing me. Something told me her kind of punishment and traditional punishment were two entirely different things.

"What if I brought you home some ice cream? Would that make you feel better?" I sent, hoping she would forget about punishing me.

"Maybe…"

I took her response as a yes and continued on my way home, entering a store to get the ice cream I promised C.C.

I walked to the back and grabbed her favorite ice cream – Oreo –and went to pay. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the same boy who had accidentally made Glados fall. I think his name was Atlas.

_Wait…Isn't that the name of the boy who asked C.C. to the dance…!_

An unidentified emotion rose in my chest like bile, my opinion of him instantly changed from likeable to unacceptable and I couldn't understand why. It was so strange.

_Am I jealous? No. Not possible. I'm not jealous, I can't be. I'm just being stupid._

I shook my head of the thought and proceeded to the counter to buy the ice cream for C.C.

I handed the man behind it the ice cream so he could ring it up.

"That'll be three fifty-seven," the clerk said, putting the treat in a plastic bag and setting it back on the counter.

I handed the clerk the money and grabbed the ice cream off the counter, smiling and waving before walking away. I snuck around a heavy set woman, cheering to myself when I was able to slink out the door without being noticed by Atlas. However, the lady was a bit disgruntled, to say the least.

.

..

…

I stepped up to the door, sliding the bag of ice cream on my arm as I reached into my pocket for the keys. I walked into the kitchen and set the ice cream on the counter. I climbed the stairs and sat my book-bag down at the top of the steps.

_C.C. I'm home, and I brought ice cream! _

"Chell, I'm in our room!" I heard C.C. call from down the hall. I assumed she heard me come in so I didn't think much into her knowing I was here.

I entered the room and sat on our bed and began to take off my Converse.

_Where is everyone?_

"Mom and dad went out for dinner; they said they'd be back in few hours," she said, turning away from her laptop.

_Oh, okay, they're always going out lately. I wonder why?_

"Ever since dad got her that necklace for her birthday it's like they're teenagers," C.C. stated matter-of-factly.

_That's our parents for you, ha-ha._

"Yeah," she laughed. "I'm still curious, who was it that fainted in your class?" she asked, turning around in her chair to face me completely. I tossed the shoe I was working on taking off into the corner.

_She never told me, I have no idea why she passed out._

"Well, will she be okay at least?" she asked, curiosity playing across her features.

_She seemed fine when she left._

Aside from being embarrassed to death…

"What was the girl's name?" she probed.

I reached into my back pocket and typed the five letters that comprised her name in a blank message: "Glados, why?" I flipped the keyboard closed and turned the phone around so she could see it.

"I was just wondering who it was that caused your punishment" She replied with a triumphant smile inhabiting her features"

_Wait, no fair! I bought you your ice-cream!_

"Speaking of, where is my ice cream anyway?" she asked, seeming to completely forget about the punishment she had in store.

_Whew…_

I stood up and motioned for her to follow me as I exited the room, trying to mask my immense relief. I walked down the stairs C.C. close behind, practically emitting excitement into the atmosphere.

_Seriously, C.C. you get excited over the littlest of things. I don't think that's healthy._

"Shut up and take me to the ice cream!" she said, nearly foaming at the mouth from the anticipation.

I led her into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. She all but pounced on the bag containing the ice cream and tossed to the side as she struggled to tear the plastic off of the unsuspecting carton. Knowing she wasn't going to get the plastic off anytime soon, I opened the drawer on the side of the counter where C.C. was currently wrestling the ice cream carton and handed her a knife so she could cut it off instead.

"Thanks!" she squealed as she sliced the plastic off of the box and slid the knife aside. I picked up the knife and washed it off in the sink and put it back in its rightful resting spot in the drawer. I was about to close the drawer when I looked up and saw the pathetic expression C.C. had as she realized she had no spoon. I laughed inwardly as I pulled one out and slid it to her. She snatched up the spoon and attacked the helpless container of ice-cream like she hadn't eaten all day.

…

As C.C. and I were washing and drying the dishes our parents had come in. Dad was half-carrying mom as they both entered the kitchen.

"Hello gurls!" our mother slurred, almost dropping the to-go box she was holding as she tried to place it on the counter. I tried to stifle a giggle as our dad attempted to place the keys beside the box mom had set down. I looked to C.C. to see if she was having the same difficulty keeping a straight face, but noticed instead that she wasn't in the slightest bit amused.

"How did you guys get home?" she asked sternly, in the same tone a mother gives her child when they are acting up in a grocery store.

"Don't be shuch a worry wart, we didn't drive!" mother said, still slurring words as she spoke.

"Yeah, give ush shome credit; we aren't as think ash you irresponsible," dad stated, our mother laughing as he stumbled over and mixed up the words in his sentence.

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but I think we should shleep this off first," he finished as he tried to take mom up stairs with out falling.

C.C. let out a sigh and picked up the box mom had left on the counter and slid it into an empty spot in the fridge.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, turning around and smiling at me.

…

Our parents had gone to sleep about an hour ago, C.C. and I had been finishing up homework; I had finished a little while ago and began reading a book. The room was pretty much silent save the clicking of C.C.'s fingers clicking away on her keyboard and the occasional ruffle of me turning the page of my book. A few more minutes had passed and C.C. closed her laptop, turning to me with a very devious grin. I peered over my book and gulped as she stood up and made her way towards me, her hips swaying as she walked.

_What are you doing?_

"Oh, nothing," she purred ,crawling on to the bed. "Instead of punishing you, Chell, how about we play a game?" she said, crawling towards me slowly making sure to show as much cleavage as she could. I swallowed hard, afraid to know what her game could possibly be.

_What kind of game…_

"It's a little game called the nervous game. All you do is sit there and say if what I'm doing is making you nervous. Easy, right?" she explained, continuing to advance.

_Well. Okay._

She crept over me slowly, stopping just far enough so that my knees were between her arms, flashing me another grin.

"Well, Chell, I have to say, you've made my job easier by choosing to wear shorts instead of pajama pants," she whispered, mere inches off of my thigh, her breath sending noticeable shivers up my body.

_Perv!_

"Don't be like that, Chell," she purred, before sliding her hand up my thigh slowly, visibly reveling in the blush I was now sporting.

_Okay, I'm nervous now._

She slid her hand on the inside of my thigh, smiling as she grated her nails softly against the sensitive skin there.

_C.C., I'm really nervous okay, you can stop!_

"Aw, come on, Chell. It's only harmless fun. Besides, I said you had to 'say' you were nervous; you can't _say_anything," she said crawling father forward, moving her hand directly in between my thighs, making me flinch.

She leaned closer to me, her lips just a hair's length away from my neck. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide my face but only managing to give her better access to my neck. She slowly kissed it, moving her hand and placing her knee where her hand had previously rested.

My efforts to push her away were thwarted by her licking my neck; her soft, warm tongue caused my breath to hitch.

"Oh? Does Chell like?" C.C. whispered, sliding her knee further. I could feel the contentment radiate from her as I reluctantly released a soft moan.

"I think she does," she cooed, sliding her hands to the waistband of my shorts.

_C.C., please…_

She slowly tugged on my shorts and began pulling them down past my knees and then my ankles, showing the red and white panties that were hiding beneath.

"I like your taste in undies, Chell," C.C. said teasingly as she began planting blazing hot, open-mouth kisses on my leg, slowly traveling from my ankle to my upper inner thigh. My heart skipped a beat when she softly yanked on the waistband of my panties with her teeth.

_C.C., Stop!_

The inkling of fear that had been growing since the beginning of C.C.'s "game" had developed into panic; I searched my mind for any way to get her to stop. Her breath was warm, sending shivers up my spine as it danced on the sensitive skin she was revealing. She continued dragging the panties downward until they were resting around my knees, exposing me completely to her. She glanced up at me, and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Chell," C.C. hummed, crawling forward and placing her hand in between my thighs, making sure to grate her nails softly against them as she did, eliciting another reluctant moan from my lips. She inched her hand closer and closer to the spot I dreaded she would. My heart beat began to ring in my ears and I realized I had been holding my breath. The panic rose inside my chest, my breathing was shallow and my heart was racing just as fast as my mind was.

Her hand was drawing so close and I didn't know what to do. I slumped lower hoping it would get her to stop. But it only ended up giving her better access, which she gladly took advantage of, slowly stroking the sensitive area I had prayed she would leave alone. Despite myself I couldn't help but enjoy her touch. It sent tiny jolts of electricity throughout my body, causing me to arch my back slightly. I tried to stifle the moan she received from doing that with my hand but it didn't hide the fact that I liked it, and definitely wanted more.

I tried desperately to control the growing sense of fear that was taking over. It had begun to consume me, changing what I had thought to be completely rational thoughts into panicked contemplations. Before I even realized what I was doing, it was too late. I let my irrational fear and over analyzing take over and I ended up doing something I knew I would regret.

…

The silence pounded in my ears; neither of us moved for what seemed like forever. C.C.'s emotions were completely unreadable as she hovered over me; one hand holding her cheek gingerly the other hand resting inches from my face, supporting her weight. Fear and regret filled my chest as I reached for her cheek, C.C. inched backward, however, putting her out of reach.

_C.C..._

She rolled off the bed she had had me pinned to just a few moments earlier and began to head for the door. I couldn't let her go; I couldn't just let things stay the way they were. I quickly yanked my underwear and shorts on and leapt off the bed after her and grabbed her wrist as she reached for the door knob.

"Let me go," she said evenly, her tone and expression still completely unreadable.

_No. I won't, I need to- _

"I'm fine! Now let go of me," she spat, showing the first signs of emotion she had displayed since I'd slapped her.

_C.C., can't we talk about this?_

C.C. turned just enough to see the look of desperation I currently had on my face.

"There's nothing to talk about, Chell," she said her, expression shifting back into a neutral state, her eyes cold and emotions indecipherable.

She tried to pull away and open the door again but my grip only tightened. She turned to me again, frustration displayed on her face clearly, her bright strawberry eyes turning gloomy, like the darkness of the sky during a storm.

"Let go of me, damn it!" she growled, her eyes narrowing as if giving a warning. Her icy pink eyes softened as my grip began to weaken. I had all but given up on getting her to stay.

"I'm sorry…" she said almost inaudibly. I studied her expression as I debated on what to do next. I waited for her to explain and crossed my arms over my chest when she didn't, the fabric of my t-shirt pulling tight across my back.

C.C., picking up on my impatience, sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down, forcing me to turn around to face her.

_Well?_

"Is this really important?" She sighed.

I'd had enough, enough being toyed with. Enough being teased or being left hot and bothered for what seemed like little to no reason.

_You're damn right this is important. _

I unfolded my arms and placed them on my hips, anger, frustration, and confusion gaining more and more control with each passing second.

C.C. hardened at my gestures and shook her head as if she were trying to brush me off.

"Just forget it, Chell… How about we just go to sleep?" she said.

_Damn it, C.C., why do you do this? Why do you tease me and torture me all the time and then dismiss it as a joke when I confront you about it? _

I could feel my self shooting daggers at C.C. I felt bad for backing her up into a wall like this but another part of me couldn't have cared less.

"It's nothing, Chell! I'm only having fun-" C.C. began and I snorted, cutting her off with the almost insignificant noise, anger rising in my chest from her excuse.

_Don't fuck with me, C.C._

My throat rumbled with a growl, ignoring the flinch and hurt that took over C.C.'s visage, apparent enough she couldn't hide it behind her seemingly perfect poker face.

_Tell me why, and don't lie to me this time. _

"I'm sorry-" She began but paused, her expression showing she was trying to think of what to say. "I'm sorry I tease you so much. I don't mean to upset you…" she continued.

_I'm waiting._

My impatience was growing more and more as her silence continued. Almost all my remorse for slapping her was replaced by annoyance. The overwhelming confusion had returned and only served to worsen my agitated nerves as I glared at C.C. The emotions that were coursing throughout my body had left me energized, I couldn't keep myself still; my foot wouldn't stop tapping. I tried to keep it still but whenever I got my foot to stop moving I would begin to pace, as if I had no control over my body.

"I don't know how to explain it...and I'm worried that when I do, I'm going to mess up the explanation. If I don't say it right, it will only make things worse," she said, showing fear for the first time I had known her, which seemed like forever.

That worried me; what could possibly be so bad that it scares C.C.? She was never afraid of anything. The anger and upset slowly began to drain away as it was being replaced by fear and worry, the same feeling I had before when... Anyway.

"I think it would be easier for me to show you instead, I was never good at words like you..." she said softly, her gaze slowly moving from the ground up to my eyes. Her normally soft, strawberry colored eyes were darkened with doubt, worry, and another emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I laughed at her statement despite myself. I struggled to remember exactly where it was all my frustration and anger went. C.C. had stepped closer to me, taking hold of my hand in the process. I flinched at the contact, remembering what had just taken place. She looked me in the eyes, the distance between us slowly becoming smaller and smaller. For some reason, the only thing that would occupy my mind was how soft her lips were. I think at one point I pondered how they would taste. She was so close... so incredibly close.

_Why was I upset with her again...? I cant..._

C.C. Pressed her forehead against my own, her arms slowly wrapping around me. Her breath smelled of the Oreo ice-cream she had eaten earlier.

_What the hell am I doing...?_

C.C. closed the miniscule gap between my lips and her own. Her lips were soft and tasted so sweet. I was enveloped in her scent, it was all I could do just to resist her, and even then I didn't do a very good job at it. My senses were overwhelmed by her presence, I felt like I could fall into her and never find my way out. I loved it but at the same time I was confused. I wasn't sure what to do.

That was my first kiss.

_Oh. My. God. That was my first kiss. I just had my first kiss practically with my sister! What the hell is wrong with me!_

I pushed C.C. away after I realized what it was that was actually happening. The hurt from being rejected displayed clearly on her face and a pang of guilt struck my heart hard. I could see tears welling up in her eyes and knew that if I stayed, if I stayed and watched her breakdown, I would too. I was too confused to cry, too mixed up to cry, too stubborn to cry.

So I ran. I didn't know where, I couldn't care less, I just had to run. I felt bad for leaving her like that, I really did. The guilt was eating away at me, but there wasn't anything else I could do.

.

..

…

By the time I had finished running, I realized I hadn't bothered to put on shoes, and it was rather cold outside... I hardly recognized where I was. The streets were quiet and empty, stretching on into the lonely darkness. The only thing to illuminate the sidewalks I was wandering were the street lights and the light emanating from windows of stores that stayed open late. I had no idea what time it was but I knew it was pretty late. I tried to find a street sign to tell me exactly where I was. No such luck; it was much too dark to find anything that wasn't under direct light.

_Best Friday ever..._

I shivered violently as a gust of wind blew by, making me realize just how cold it actually was outside. Which made sense, it was the middle of October, after all. I began to wonder where it was I would sleep. I couldn't very well go back home... Not after what happened.

_God... What is going on...?_

I slumped against the wall of what appeared to be an 'open late' grocery store. The weight of everything had finally begun to set in and I couldn't take another step even if I wanted to... I curled up against the building and hugged my knees, not so much because I was cold; I was, but it was more because I didn't want the world to see me cry.

"BOO!" a familiar voice shouted from above me. I almost didn't bother looking up, but I was depressed, not rude. I half expected to see C.C. here to apologize. Lucky for me, it wasn't.

"Well, whatever the reason you're out here crying, it isn't because of you; people with guilty consciences are more likely to be startled by loud noises. I read that in a book," Glados said, shifting a large paper bag from one arm to the other. It was slightly amusing, looking at her hold the paper bag that was almost as tall as she was, but only slightly; I was still to depressed to even smile.

"If you were going to miss your jacket that much, you could've asked for it back sooner," she said matter-of-factly, her tone devoid of almost any emotion. I only hid my face again. There was nothing to say to Glados. Not that if there were I could say it anyway.

.

..

…

I heard a slight shuffling and looked up again to see Glados still standing there. She must have noticed the confused look on my face.

"Is there anyone coming for you? I would like to go home." She stated as if she was babysitting me and I was being difficult I shook my head no and shivered.

"Well, is there anywhere you can go? It's almost-" Her voice trailed off as she switched the large paper bag full of what I assumed were groceries to her other arm to look at her phone. "It's almost one in the morning," she finished, putting her phone away.

I only shook my head again. I didn't really have the energy for much else of anything.

"Fine. Come with me," Glados ordered, reaching her hand down to me. I reluctantly grabbed it, but I had no place else to go... I didn't want to freeze outside in the cold. It wasn't a long walk to Glados's home, but it was a quiet one and for that I was thankful. I was not entirely sure why I was thankful – if she asked questions I wouldn't have been able to answer them; I forgot my phone as well...My feet were becoming a little sore and I began to wish I had at least put on shoes before running away.

"Okay. We're here," she said, standing in front of a rather large estate. It wasn't big enough to be a mansion but it was no small abode. I was sure I would end up lost in there. I looked around her front yard as she struggled to pull her keys out of her pocket, still holding the bag. Eventually, she gave up and dropped the paper bag exasperatedly

Across the lawn, there were decorative bushes that appeared to be shaped after some of Aperture's most famous inventions, though it didn't appear that anyone had been taking very good care of them for a while.

"Let's go inside before you get sick... I don't want to take care of a depressed _sick _person. It's one or the other," she said, inserting her key into the large white door. It didn't take her much time considering it was pretty dark outside. She picked up the bag and walked inside.

I stepped inside after her and was completely blown away with the room's size. The foyer had a large antique looking rug covering the marble tile floor. I felt a little bad for stepping on it with my dirty socks. Hanging above the rug was a large crystalline chandelier. I couldn't help but be fascinated with the exotic plants that sat on small tables on either side of the foyer. The whole room was completed by a huge grand stair case that encircled the entire hall. I knew her house was big, but compared to my house it was gigantic.

_My house..._

"I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in... I'm really tired," Glados said, interrupting my thoughts and stifling a yawn as she walked through the large hallway entrance.

I followed her in to the large kitchen where she placed the paper bag on the counter and began removing its contents. The spotless granite counter was cluttered with what looked to be blueprints for something called 'displacement gel'; if it was anything like the displacement cubes Aperture created a few years ago, I wanted steer clear of it.

She pulled out a few cans of cat food, a bag of kitten litter and a spray bottle. I walked over to her large silver-coated fridge and examined the pictures that were stuck to it with magnets. There was one picture specifically that caught my attention; it was a picture of a young Glados with a woman I had never seen before. The picture itself wasn't what caught my eye but the fact that she was smiling. Her smile was adorable and contagious; I couldn't help but smile back at the little innocent girl in the picture – a scary contrast to the quiet, emotionless girl who was standing behind me.

She turned to me after she balled the paper bag up and threw it out and told me to follow her. She walked past me and clicked the light switch off in the kitchen and began to climb the stairs. I followed her slowly, more interested in the paintings of who I assumed were family members of Glados. Not one of them contained the woman in the photograph on her fridge. We got to the top of the steps and she made an abrupt left, stopped, and looked at me.

"Alright, this is where you'll be sleeping," she said, opening the door clicking on the light switch. The room was filled with large, lonely-looking machinery. The discarded remains of what looked like failed inventions filled almost every corner of the room. "Amazing. Leave it to my father to fill the guest room with his crazy inventions..." Glados groaned slamming the door. "You'll just have to sleep with me..."

She stated starting to turn around. I blushed at the thought despite everything that had happened earlier. She must have noticed my blush because she changed her mind rather hastily. "On second thought...I'll take the floor," she said walking away.

I followed her to a door at the end of the hallway that felt sort of secluded from the rest of the house. Not like it didn't belong, but as if it didn't want to belong. She opened the door and walked inside, kicking her shoes off and into the corner of her room. She sat on her rather large bed and massaged her temples. She grabbed a pillow and set it on the floor.

Her room felt...shallow. It lacked almost any personal touches at all, as if Glados didn't even want her room to reveal her inner feelings and thoughts. The smell of lavender and vanilla lightly tinged the air. Ironically, her room wasn't very large, considering how huge her house was, but it was cozy. I liked that, in a way it made me feel safe.

"If you're going to sleep in my bed, you absolutely have to remove those filthy socks..." she said disapprovingly. I sat on the floor by the door and began to take off my socks when I spotted a pair of piercing blue eyes glaring at me from under her bed. That explained all the cat products.

I finished taking of my socks and reached out my hand to the creature as a show of friendliness. Glados stepped over me and shut her bedroom door and looked down at me, most likely wondering what it was I was doing. A small gray kitten crawled from under the bed cautiously.

"Oh. It's you... Ignore him, he is an idiot lunatic," she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

_He can't be that bad..._

I bent over to pick him up and out of nowhere he went ballistic. He hissed at me then jumped up and scratched my arm. I snatched my hand back and held my arm glaring at the psychotic ball of fur.

"I warned you," Glados sighed, softly kicking the small psychotic kitten, making him scamper under the bed again. "Moron," she said, walking over to me and checking my arm. "He didn't scratch you deep at all. You'll be fine," she said calmly.

"Now lets go to sleep," she breathed, lying down on her make shift bed on the floor. I crawled into Glados's bed, wrapping myself in her fluffy white blanket, instinctively rolling over to hug C.C. good night like I always do. Except...

_Right... No C.C. tonight..._

Don't get the wrong idea, I don't cry a lot, I hate crying. I just was overwhelmed by everything that had happened today. I tried to cry as silently as possible so I wouldn't bother Glados. That didn't work very well at all. It was the first time in years that C.C. and I hadn't slept in the same bed. Now that we were apart it was like I was missing a vital part of me, and I missed it... I really didn't want to drag her into this, but, somethings just can't be helped right?

I rolled over and slowly reached my hand down and interlocked it with hers. I don't know why I did it, I just need someone to comfort me I guess? I don't know if Glados never got to sleep or I woke her up, but she turned to face me, her expression softened from one of annoyance to one of sympathy and worry, but for only a moment. She climbed into the bed with me and held me, enveloping me in her soft sweet scent. Relief and comfort washed over me as she whispered sweet nothings to me until I fell asleep.

"I just can't catch a break can I?" she groaned as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN

I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! I really wanted to get this done so much sooner but things happened that had to be dealt with so writing had to wait. I hope you guys haven't abandoned this fic because I plan to pick it back up full speed! Since I haven't updated in months I added some lemonade here for you all, and I made sure to make it extra long! :) I hope you like this chapter I'm really proud of it! I would like to thank anyone who is still reading this thing and LadySchadenFruede (spelling?) for sticking with it! Btw go check out her fics she's an awesome writer! She's even better than me! I swear it! o u o;; Well enough jabbering! Review! Any reviews will do; reviews make me a happy writer, and scientists have proven happy writers write more diligently C: Til next time!


	6. Recovery

A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Glados

* * *

><p>Recovery<br>A return to a normal state of health, mind, or strength.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning holding Chell close to me. Her face stained with dried tear trails. Her disheveled hair falling in curls around her face. I rolled off the bed slowly to make sure not to wake up Chell. I replaced the covers on her and headed towards the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.<p>

_Maybe I should wait until Chell wakes up to shower._

I thought to myself as I stepped into the small tiled room. I stopped and scowled at myself for being so soft. I didn't know this girl why should I care if she sleeps or not? Why am I being so friendly to this girl anyway? I don't know her she doesn't know me and as soon as she leaves my house she will forget all about me.

The thought of that kind of stung. I didn't know why. I glared at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth.

_You know better than to let people in Glados._

I finished brushing my teeth and dried my face, not bothering to put my hair up like usual. Silently berating myself for letting down my walls for the odd girl.

_If you were in trouble like her you would want someone to help you out._

Shut up.

I walked back into the room making sure Chell was still asleep and was about to exit the room. Stopping just before Wheatley made his way from under the bed. Figuring the idiot would wake her up I grabbed the ball of flow and toted him downstairs with me.

I debated whether or not I should cook something for Chell and I to eat since there wasn't a lot of food to eat. The groceries I had grabbed the night before would only be enough to sustain me for a day or two, the both of us would eat it all today easily.

_You're thinking of her well being, what does that tell you?_

Nothing. Human beings need to eat for nourishment, correct? So shut up.

_What happened to you never letting anyone in hm? You seem to be getting very chummy with this girl._

I know what I'm doing. I can handle myself.

_Says the girl talking to herself._

After collecting the necessary ingredients needed to prepare a breakfast - albeit a small one a breakfast nonetheless, I set them on the counter and scowled at them. As if my annoyance and lack of cooking knowledge would somehow will the ingredients to prepare themselves. Father was usually the one to do all the cooking, and even if he didn't have the time to cook the maid - who is still absent from work - would cook in his absence. There was a never a need for me to learn.

Wheatley had began occupying his time by attacking the foot that I had absentmindedly begun to tap while I read the directions on the box of pancake mix.

"Shouldn't be too hard.." I said aloud catching the small cats attention, momentarily halting his assault on my foot.

I reread the instructions on the side of the box and began to follow the steps one by one, I got a small container and began trying to pour some of the pancake mix in the little bowl but nothing would come out. I tapped the bottom of the little box in an feeble attempt to get it's contents into the bowl. Still nothing.

_This is why you shouldn't be cooking for the girl._

What part of shut up don't you understand?__

_I can't shut up, I'm your subconscious, stupid._

Well, be conscious later, I'm trying to concentrate on pour-

My talking to myself was interrupted – thank god – by me dumping the box in it's entirety all over the counter, myself, and Wheatley, who sprinted into the dining room carrying with a small cloud of pancake mix; effectively coating almost the entire kitchen in the powdery substance.

I attempted to chase the cat, letting out a throaty growl. Not in attempt to hurt the cat, I was more upset at my own stupidity than I had been at Wheatley – for once – I just needed him to stop spreading the dry pancake batter all throughout the house. I ran after Wheatley endlessly as he tracked the mix all over the hallways and into other smaller rooms, recklessly bumping into furniture and swearing none to quietly as I did.

After finally catching the dirty little ball of fur and sliding to a crashing stop in the kitchen – where we had started this insane chase – I sat there holding Wheatley, both of us tired. It was then, holding the stupid mischievous kitten in my arms, breath heaving uncontrollably and panting breathlessly I noticed a very startled looking Chell standing in the entrance of the kitchen – which I'm sure looked just as messy as I did.

I wonder what is going through her mind right now.

_She's probably thinking you are a complete moron. Seriously; how do you screw up pancakes?_

Shut up.

You could say I was more than surprised when Chell's only response was to laugh. Her laugh wasn't that of a normal person – I assume because of her muteness – but it was cute nonetheless.

_Cute; really?_

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Chell had gone from a soft chuckle to full on laughter. Her laughter was strangely contagious – and in my defense the situation was rather humorous I suppose – and I began to laugh right along with her.

We laughed for a good while and it felt good, really good. I hadn't laughed that hard for so long in years.

_Not since Caroline._

You love ruining things don't you?

_Hey, I'm only telling the truth. Besides, I'm your subconscious; really, you're the one who thought it._

Right. Whatever.

Chell had walked over to me and reached her hand out to me, I thankfully grabbed it and stood up, brushing small gatherings of pancake mix off myself after letting go of the confused Wheatley, who was eying me as if he's seen a monster.

_Must be because you laughed. Not even your dad has heard that in the last few years._

I'm aware of that. And just because you are my subconscious doesn't mean you can mouth off, I'm still in control here.

_That's some impressive control you have there, talking to yourself and what not._

I hate you.

Chell looked around the messy kitchen, curiosity dancing across her soft features.

"I don't cook." Was my only response as I turned to find a broom – almost slipping on the pancake mix spread across the tiled floor as I went. I could hear Chell giggle as I exited the kitchen in search of the broom, or two. This wouldn't be a very fast job all by myself.

_You sure are getting really friendly with this girl, you barely know her. You don't even know why she was sitting out in the cold in the middle of the night. You don't know anything about her besides the fact that she is mute and that her name is Chell._

Oh look, you've said something useful for once.

_Seriously, if you are going to let this girl any closer you are going to have to interrogate her._

I hardly think that's appropriate.

_Apparently you do – I'm __**your**__ subconscious remember._

After the conversation I had with myself and thinking briefly that I was probably insane, I finally found what I was looking for in the maids closet – whom I had to remind my father to stop paying until she returned. Or altogether.

…

After entering the kitchen again I found Chell cleaning the counter top with a few paper towels. She had managed to get most of the mess on the counter off and safely into the trashcan she had pulled over from the corner, albeit some had missed the mouth of the bin and fallen on to the floor she had almost entirely cleaned the counter. I could actually see the spotted marble beneath the cream colored powder.

Wordlessly I began to sweep up the mess that Wheatley and I had made running throughout the halls. I swept all of the pancake mix into a rather large pile – In which Chell and I had to remove Wheatley before we locked him in the bathroom...For safe keeping.

.

..

...

It took us almost an entire hour before we had gotten the entire house back to normal. By then I was about ready to collapse from hunger.

"Since I managed to ruin our breakfast, what do you say we go out and get something to eat instead?" I asked taking a seat. Chell nodded and sat across from me.

"Being that it's still really early, some things must be taken care of before anything." I stated, ignoring the rumbling of my stomach.

"First things first, I don't know anything about you nor do I know why you were out side alone last night. If you're going to stay in my home any longer you're going to have to tell me, agreed?"

Chell hesitated, but nodded tentatively soon enough.

"And secondly I think we can both agree that we should shower and put on decent clothes before going anywhere."

Chell smiled and nodded, her previous anxiousness seemed to had all but vanished.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up and walking into the dining room,Chell looked at me quizzically as I pulled a pencil and some paper from my book bag, placing back on the table after I had retrieved what I was looking for.

"You can explain using this." I said handing her the pencil and paper, sitting down once more studying her expression. She looked pensive, almost guilty even.

Chell

The day – despite all that had happened – had been moving sickeningly slow. I have to admit that the events of the past few days had been...interesting to say the least.

I glanced at the paper and back at Glados, wondering what I would tell her. How

I could explain what happened. The memory of her touch, of...I shook my mind of the thoughts that caused my cheeks to flush and sent an unwanted shiver down my spine. The reaction resulting in Glados' usually neutral scowl turning very curious and confused. I wished that the circumstances were different. My mind roamed the outcome of my leaving. Of my hitting her. What if she hated me now? What if she never wanted to see me again? What If I ruined our friendship?

_You never did anything, you panicked. Everyone has a flight or fight response, you just happen to do both at once._

Because that's normal. Fight and then flight. It should be one or the other not both.

_You're just wicked cool like that._

Sure.

The feeling of worry grated on my thoughts heavily and I probably would have sat, mentally abusing myself for the next few hours had Glados not spoken up.

"I can wait all day if you want, clearly this is something that troubles you. And judging by the worried expression you've been sporting for that past minute or so, it bothers you a lot." Glados said, her tone calm and neutral, and emotion that could have been present in her words or expression had gone completely unnoticed by me. I shook my head of the thoughts that clouded my head and attempted to focus. The low carnal rumbling of my stomach however didn't agree with focusing on anything else but breakfast.

"Of course, it is getting late and neither of us has had anything to eat yet. Perhaps we should eat first, then you can explain later?" Glados asked her tone still as controlled and even as ever. Had she not held me last night during my fit of weakness, I would have thought the girl incapable of feeling.

_You should properly thank her for that. You kept her up all night crying over nothing._

I know.

The thought giving me a place to start my explanation. I picked up the little blue pencil Glados had supplied and began to scribble on the paper, sliding the paper to her once I was finished.

'No, it's okay, I owe you for waking you up last night. And...Thank you'

Glados only nodded at the notes and slid the paper back to me. She was so difficult to understand. I wondered if her lack of emotion was because she didn't like me or because she didn't like anyone. I continued to write peeking at Glados as I wrote occasionally to see if she let anything through. She didn't. I finished what I had been writing and slid the paper to her once more.

'I usually walk home with my best friend C.C. after school, it has become sort of a tradition. That little... incident with you yesterday kept me late and we didn't walk home together.'

Glados' face turned a bright red as she glared at her hands which rested on the counter in front of her.

This time I hesitated before writing, contemplating how I would explain the next part. I took a deep breath and centered my thoughts on the easiest way to tell her.

'As a joke C.C. decided to 'punish' me with a little game that ended up...going to far for comfort, I ended up doing something I wish I hadn't...and she ended up doing something..surprising..and I ran out to sort out my thoughts, not thinking about what I was doing.' I finished sighing, sliding the paper to her once more.

This time Glados arched an eyebrow curiously, but other than that remained silent and kept her expression neutral.

Well mostly neutral. She did this little thing with one of her eyebrows that made me smile a little and I could tell she was deep in thought.

"I'm going to assume that this is a very vague explanation, these circumstances usually don't leave it's victims crying outside barefoot...but I'll take it for now." Glados said evenly.

If I didn't know any better I would say she lacked empathy. But she doesn't, I mean, she took me in. That's got to count for something right?

Right.

"Let's go get some food and If I'm not satisfied with your explanation after that I'll ask again. Depending on the explanation we'll decide what to do with you. You can't very well avoid going home forever." She said standing up pushing in her chair.

I nodded hesitantly, standing up.

_I really don't get this girl..._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N I'm really sorry for the late update, I got my wisdom teeth pulled and got really sick because I couldn't eat as healthy as I should. A diet of blood, pills applesauce and soup will do that to you ...  
>I hope you guys like this chapter, by the end of it I lost faith in it, I ended up cutting out a lot that I had in before and still my change it more. But for now here you go. I'm working on a little present since you guys have been so patient. (Don't kill me I'm typing as fast as I can ;A;)<p> 


End file.
